


Sigma eat shit and die

by Blossomdriver



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crack, M/M, Me @ sigma: eat shit asshole fall off your horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: me and my friend are trying to make a mega man fic and i wrote this as a haha funnyim tiredalso vile please message me my dms are open
Relationships: VAVA | Vile/Me
Kudos: 5





	Sigma eat shit and die

I give Vile a smooch. And then I break Sigma's back with a swift kick, saving the day.

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend are trying to make a mega man fic and i wrote this as a haha funny
> 
> im tired 
> 
> also vile please message me my dms are open


End file.
